The Baby Vampire
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: It's a normal day in the office for Carlisle...until he finds a young child drinking from a bag of blood in the blood room. He soon finds out she is a baby vampire. Can he and Cullen's help her live her life as a vampire or will she suffer alone? Cover photo made by Elena Rain
1. Esme's Special Gift

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! This is my new story, tell me what you think and if I should continue. One review saying yes and I'll continue. Thanks to my beta Elena Rain!**

* * *

><p>It was just a normal day in the office for Carlisle Cullen, lots of paper work, which was good because it meant most people were healthy, but on the other hand it bored him to death. Someone knocked on his office door so he looked up. "Yes?"<p>

A woman peeked her head in. "Dr. Cullen, there is a man out here, he's in need of a blood transfusion, I've been sent to get the bags but I think I got lost."

Dr. Cullen laughed. She was still new here. He stood up and walked over to her. "It's all right; I got lost my first day here to."

They walked down the hall together. They finally reached the room. "I'll just run in, what type do you need?"

"Um…A positive."

Carlisle nodded and opened the door. He closed it behind it. Suddenly he heard the sound of slurping. They normally kept the light off in the room so he flipped it on. He gasped.

Sitting next to the freezer was a small baby girl, she couldn't have been more than three maybe four years old. She had a bag of blood in her hands and was drinking from it like a juice box. Her eyes were open wide like a deer caught in headlights. She whimpered and dropped the bag.

Carlisle was in shock, she was the youngest vampire in history, normally child that young never survived the change. Their bodies couldn't handle it.

"It's ok; I'm not going to hurt you." He spoke softly; he didn't want to scare her. She needed help and if she ran away he might not be able to catch her.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered. "Please don't hurt me I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm here but I can't control it. Please!"

Carlisle got on his knees. "It's ok; you don't need to be scared. I'm going to help you. I'm like you; I know why you are drinking this blood. I can help you."

"How?"

"I'm like you, but I can show you a better way to live other than stealing blood bags from the hospital."

The little girl bit her bottom lip. She shook her head. "I don't know who to trust. The bad man said I could trust him and then he did this to me."

"You can trust me. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. Please, I know it's a lot to ask but please, I can help you, you don't have to steal to feed."

"I don't?"

"No, there is a better way, just let me help you."

The small girl nodded her head softly.

"Thank you, just wait here; I'll be back in a flash."

Carlisle grabbed the blood he needed and left the room. He handed it to the nurse and she walked off. Carlisle ran to his boss.

"I'm sorry, I just got a phone call, I need to leave early, something is wrong at home."

"Family comes first, go." His boss said.

"Thank you."

Carlisle turned and rushed back to the room. Like he asked the little girl didn't move. He went over to her and gently took the bag from her hands. He smiled softly. He lifted her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He set her on his hip.

"Trust me, everything will be ok."

She nodded.

With that he took off running.

* * *

><p>When he got home he quickly went inside, not surprised by all the kids rushing up to him. The small girl in his arms started to cry and shake clinging to him tightly.<p>

"It's ok, shhh, shhh this is your new family." He cooed gently. He looked to the kids. "Look, I know you're all curious but just let me get her settled and then we can talk and I'll explain as much as I can."

He walked past the others into the living room. He set her down on the floor. "Just hang here for a bit. I'll be back in just a little bit."

He reached onto the book shelf and grabbed a children's book. They had gotten a few for Nessie. "Here, read this."

Carlisle walked into the kitchen where his family was.

"Ok, look I don't know a lot about who she is or how she got changed. All I know is that she is the youngest vampire in history. She isn't like Nessie, she is fully a vampire. I found her in the blood room at the hospital. It's how she's been surviving the entire time.

"Is she newborn?" Bella asked.

"I am not sure but judging by the way she attacked the blood bags I'm sure she is."

"What are we going to do? I'm sure the Volturi would love a change to raise a baby vampire." Esme said.

"I know, that's why we're going to have to be careful in hiding her from them."

"So…what now?" Rosalie asked.

"We're all going to help her. She needs to learn to master her powers and we need to find out if she has any special gifts like you four." Carlisle said to Edward, Bella, Alice, and Jasper.

"How, she doesn't trust us?" Edward asked.

"We have to earn her trust. We will try the women first. She might take to them easier. Nessie, why don't you try, she might like you, and you're closer to her age."

"I'm sixteen…"

"You're still a kid in her eyes. Just try it all right, please?"

Nessie sighed. "Fine."

She walked into the living room. She knelt down by the small child.

"Hey." She greeted. "My name is Renesme, but everyone just calls me Nessie for short."

The girl just looked at her.

"What's your name?"

The little girl just blinked not answering.

"Ok….um….what book are you reading? Is it any good?"

Still she didn't respond.

Nessie sighed. She got up and walked back into the kitchen.

"I got nothing."

"Carlisle, may I try?" Esme asked.

"Sure, lovely, go ahead."

Esme walked into the living room. She grabbed a book off the shelf and sat down on the couch. The little girl looked up at her.

"I'm sorry, don't mind me. I'm just going to read my book. I won't bother you." Esme said.

True to her word she opened the book and started to read. The small child just watched her for a moment, waiting to see if she'd stop. She never moved. She didn't even look over at her. The small girl stood up and took her book. She walked over to the couch and gently climbed up next to Esme.

Esme looked next to her and smiled. "Hello," she said nicely.

The little girl handed Esme her book.

"Would you like me to read this to you?"

She nodded softly.

Esme set down her book and took the other book. The little girl leaned against Esme's lap as she read the story to her.

The other Cullen's watched from the distance and smiled. Carlisle had a feeling this would be case. His wife had a true gift when it came to children.

* * *

><p>Esme finished the story and looked to the small girl. "That was a good story, huh?"<p>

She nodded and smiled.

"What was your favorite part?"

"The ending." The small child answered.

"Why is that?"

"Because the Prince made the Princess happy."

Esme smiled. "Yeah, he sure did."

"I'm like the Princess."

"Really? Do you have a handsome Prince somewhere?" Esme teased.

She shook her head. "No, I'm like the sad Princess not the happy one."

"Oh, I see. Do you not have a happy family?"

The little girl shook her head. "I had happy family but daddy died and mommy fell in love with a new daddy but he was really mean to Mommy and me. He made Mommy and Me cry all the time."

"I'm sorry, where is your mommy now? I'm sure she misses you."

The little girl started to cry. "Daddy killed mommy!"

"So, this new daddy is who raised you? Just like in this story of Cinderella? He treated you badly?"

The little girl cried and nodded. "I was a bad girl so he bit me and then I was in so much pain. I was on fire and I screamed and screamed it wouldn't stop. Then I go to sleep because I woke up again but I was alone and my throat was burning."

Esme's not breaking heart broke in half. This poor child, she was turned as a way of punishment, that just took child abuse to a whole never level.

"I'm sorry, but my family and I we can help you."

"I don't like being a bad girl and taking the blood from the hospital but I don't want to hurt people either."

"Don't worry; we can help you be a good girl. You are a very good girl. We're going to help you. I promise."

The little girl nodded. "My name is Jody."

"Jody is a pretty name. My name is Esme."

"Is me?"

Esme laughed. "Why don't you just call me Essy?"

"Essy!"

"Perfect."

Jody cuddled into Esme's arms and closed her eyes. Esme rocked her gently until she finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Carlisle came in a few minutes later.<p>

"I knew you could do it." He smiled.

She tried to smile back but she couldn't.

"Oh, Esme." Carlisle cooed. He sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head.

"I heard her story from the other room. It's very heartbreaking, but we're going to help her. We're going to make sure she feels loved again."

"It just reminds me so much of me. My father was always treating my mother and I badly. My mom always assumed she deserved it. I just…I can't believe even after all these years men are still that cruel"

"Oh Lovely, there are still men in this world who believe women are weaker and that they're stronger. They believe if woman step out of line then they can be hit. It's not right but that's just the way the world is, I'm sorry my Angel."

"I just want to help her. I want her to be happy; I want her to be like the happy Princess at the end of this story."

"She will, we will make sure she does."

Esme smiled and nodded, if anyone could help Jody through this it would be them. After all how hard could be?

* * *

><p><strong>AN so what do you think? Should I continue? You'll learn more about Jody in the next chapter. So let me know, what you think?**


	2. Fear of Water

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thanks for all the reviews and to my beta Elena Rain! Here is the next chapter:**

* * *

><p>A few hours later Jody started to stir. She opened her eyes and looked around. She saw Esme reading quietly. She gently poked Esme in the stomach. She jumped. "Oh!" She looked down at the small child and smiled.<p>

"Hey, there sleepy head."

"I sorry, did I hurt you."

"No, you just scared me and my tummy is a bit ticklish."

"Mine is too. Mommy used to blow bubbles on my tummy."

"You mean like this?"

Esme lifted her shirt and blew a raspberry on her stomach. Jody screamed in laughter. Esme chuckled.

Jody suddenly frowned and whimpered. "Essy!"

"What's the matter?" Esme asked.

"Essy it hurts!"

"What does?"

"My throat, it burns. I don't want to steal blood please help me!"

"Shhh, it's ok. You're ok. Angel shhh you're hungry, that's all."

"Hungry?"

Esme nodded. "Your body is hungry that's all. So don't be scared, it's natural, I get that burning in my throat too."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"How do you make it better?"

"I drink a special kind of blood. Would you like some?"

"Yes please."

"Wait right here."

Esme got up and went into the kitchen. Carlisle was already prepared with a glass filled with blood and a princess sippy cup filled.

She chuckled. "What's in it?"

"Well for right now it's half and half, I'm going to slowly get her off the human blood. So I mixed some animal blood and human blood together for her."

"Who is the glass for?"

"You, My Lovely, you're eyes are getting a bit dark."

"It's animal blood right?"

"Of course, I know you don't want human blood. I only gave it to Jody because it's what she is used to and to help get her used to the animal blood but also because she may need to human blood to help her grow mentally and physically."

Esme nodded. She took the glass and cup and went back into the living too. She handed Jody the sippy cup.

She gasped and giggled. "Yay Princess cup!"

Esme chuckled. "Drink it, it will help your throat stop burning."

Jody nodded and started to drink her blood. Esme watched her as she drank a few sips of hers.

Jody finished her whole cup and handed it back to Esme. "More Please."

Esme laughed. "More? All right."

Esme got her a refill which is drank in a matter of minutes.

"Do you feel better?" Esme asked.

She nodded. "Tank you Essy."

"You're welcome sweetie."

Carlisle walked in and smiled. "Jody, would you like to meet your big brothers and sisters?"

"Are they going to hurt me?"

"No, they're very friendly." Carlisle said.

Jody looked to Esme. She nodded. "It's ok, you can trust them."

She shook her head and lifted her arms to Esme. "Up." Esme lifted her up and held her on her hip.

Esme smiled softly and walked with Carlisle into the living room where all the children were.

"Guys, this is the newest addition to our family. Her name is Jody. Now, she's still very shy and scared so be gentile and easy with her. She's still technically a baby."

Alice got up and went over to Esme.

"Hey there, Cutie, my name is Alice. It's nice to meet you. I like your sippy cup."

Jody hid her face in Esme's shoulder.

Esme sighed. "Sorry, Alice, she'll warm up to you."

Alice nodded. "Don't worry I know she will. I have to go do something."

With that Alice sped away.

Bella and Nessie came up next.

"Hey, I'm Bella and this is my daughter Nessie. You're very pretty." Bella said.

"No, no Essy!" Jody cried.

"I'm right here, Jody, shhh you're safe." Esme cooed.

"Maybe, if you all just sit down, she'll come to you." Carlisle suggested.

"Actually, Nessie and I heading out. She's got a date with Jacob and I need to hunt so…"

"All right, have fun."

Bella and Nessie left the house. Edward stood up and Jody instantly flinched. She clung tighter to Esme and started to cry.

"I'm going for a hunt with Bella." He said.

He rushed off as well.

"It's ok, shhh, Jody, shh, he won't hurt you." Esme soothed.

Jasper and Emmet got up and Jody actually screamed.

"Whoa, Hey, it's ok. They won't hurt you." Esme soothed her. She knew Jody had a fear towards men. She could remember that fear all too well. When she first came to live with Edward and Carlisle she was always scared whenever they stood up or made any sudden movements.

They both just left the room leaving Rosalie sitting on the couch alone. She was acting like she didn't care. She was just polishing her nails. Carlisle followed the other guys out of the room.

Esme kissed Jody on the head and set her down on the floor. She started to cry and lifted her arms up to her again. "Up Essy up!"

Esme sighed and lifted her back up.

"Why are you crying?" Esme asked.

"I scared."

"What of?"

"The boys!"

"Jody, those boys won't hurt you. They're your family now. You can trust them."

Jody just continued to cry. "No, boys hurt me everywhere I go. At school, at home, everywhere I go boys hurt me. I don't like boys. Please Essy don't let them hurt me!"

"Oh, sweetie, nobody is going to hurt you. I promise."

Jody nodded and softly calmed down.

"Do you want more blood?"

Jody nodded. Esme set her down on the couch next to Rosalie.

"Stay right here, I'll be right back." Esme said.

She took the sippy cup and left the room.

Jody looked over at Rosalie and saw her doing her nails. She moved a bit closer to get a better look.

"Pretty." She said.

"Thank you." Rosalie said nicely. "Would you like me to paint your nails?"

She nodded her head and smiled. Rosalie gently took one of her hands in hers and used her other to paint over her tiny, little, finger nails.

Rosalie finished with both her hands and smiled. "Very pretty."

"Tank you."

"You're welcome. I'm Rosalie, but you get to call me Rosie."

"Rosie, is pretty. I Jody."

Rosalie smiled. "Jody is a very beautiful name."

Jody smiled proudly. Esme came back with her sippy cup. Jody took her and drank a few sips.

"Oh look at your nails, they're so pretty." Esme said.

"Rosie did them for me." Jody said.

"Rosie?" Esme asked.

The first and only person to have ever called Rosalie, Rosie almost lost their head….literally.

"She's allowed to call me that. Nobody else is."

Esme chuckled. "She seems to like you. Which is good."

Rosalie nodded. They both looked over and Jody had gotten off the couch and was walking away.

"Where is she going?" Rose asked.

"Just exploring the house. I'll follow her." Esme said.

Esme just followed behind Jody as she walked out just exploring her new home. They went upstairs and they passed Alice's room. Jody watched as she stood in front of a mirror twirling around in a dress.

"Wow, pretty." Jody said.

Alice turned to face her. "Thanks, do you want to try it?"

"It won't fit."

"Not this one, silly I have a special one for you."

Jody nodded and rushed into the bedroom. Esme smiled. She followed Jody into the room and sat on the bed.

For the next hour and a half Jody tried in dress after dress, putting on a fashion show for Esme. She was a little mini Alice, she loved every second of it.

* * *

><p>They day went by fast and soon Jody stopped and rubbed her eyes. She yawned and Esme smiled.<p>

Jody went over to Esme and laid her head on her lap. Esme smiled and ran her fingers through her her hair.

"Are you sleepy?" she cooed.

Jody nodded.

"Why don't we give you a nice hot bath and then you can go to sleep."

Jody looked up. "I have no room."

"Yes you do. Alice and the others have been getting it all ready for you."

"Follow me." Alice smiled.

Jody followed Alice to a room. They opened the door and Jody squealed. The room was pink with princess wallpaper but there was also a castle bed with a build in slide. It was all pink filled with tons of Princess toys.

"She's awake now." Alice chuckled.

Esme smiled. "Come on, let's give her a bath. That will calm her down."

Alice and Esme went into the bathroom. Jody followed behind them. Alice closed the door as Esme started to fill up the tub. Jody stood by the door frozen her eyes wide.

Esme turned to Jody. "Ok, let's get you un-dressed."

"No, no, tub." She whimpered.

"You're safe, nobody is going to hurt you." Esme cooed. "It's just a nice bath. It will make you feel safe and relaxed."

"No, no, no."

"I think she's scared of the water." Alice said.

"You don't have to be scared of the water. It won't hurt you."

Jody shook her head as she started to shake and cry softly.

"What if I put some bubbles in it? Would you like that?"

Jody shook her head again.

Esme turned off the water and sighed. She reached over and pulled Jody into her lap.

"Why are you so scared? The water isn't going to hurt you."

Jody just looked at the water in fear. She was shaking and struggled to get away from Esme. "No, no Essy, no, no water!" she cried.

"Ok, Sweetie, ok."

Esme stood up taking Jody into her arms. She walked out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. She sat down on the pink cushioned rocking chair in the corner of the room and just gently rocked Jody trying to calm her down.

Vampires didn't have many fears, but then again Jody was still a baby mentally and physically, so it was natural for her to fear things like this right?

* * *

><p>Carlisle came in a few minutes later.<p>

"Everything ok? Alice said you had some trouble."

"She's scared of the water. She won't even take a bath." Esme said.

Jody had calmed down now and was quickly falling asleep on Esme's chest.

"Most children are scared of water at first but they normally grow out of it. I wonder why she didn't."

"She's needs to be clean."

"We will figure something out, Lovely, don't worry."

Esme nodded softly and looked down at Jody. She kissed her head and softly started to sing. Carlisle smiled as he watched on.

Jody quickly and easily fell asleep. Esme tucked her into her bed and sat down just watching her.

"She's beautiful." Esme smiled.

"Yes, she is. Come, let her sleep."

"Why is she sleeping? I thought vampires don't sleep?"

"She's still very young so her body still does natural things to help her grow, like sleeping."

"Will she grow?"

"Mentally I'm sure she'll grow but physically I'm not sure."

Esme sighed and stood up. She went over to Carlisle and buried her face into his shoulder. She had been strong all day and now she needed to let her feelings out.

"Hey, Lovely, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

She just sniffed trying hard not to cry. Carlisle led them into their bedroom and sat down on the bed.

"What's the matter, Lovely?" he asked.

"All day, I've been going on in my head, what kind of a monster would change a child? Who would be so cruel as to use being turned into a vampire as a punishment? I've been thinking about it all day and only one name comes to my mind and it scares me to death, Carlisle it scares me."

Esme started to cry.

"Shhh, Shhh, Lovely, I know who you're thinking of and it's not possible. Charles Evanson is dead. He's been dead for a few years now. I promise you."

"How can you be so sure? Technically we're "dead"too."

"I know because I saw him. He was brought in to the hospital one day, he was in a car crash but he didn't live long enough to even arrive at the hospital, we brought him straight to the morgue. I saw his body. He's gone, Esme. He's been gone for a long time. He's never, ever, going to hurt you again."

Esme nodded.

"How long have you been thinking of him?"

"I don't know, a couple days, I guess. I've been having these flashbacks and I guess they just got to me."

"He's dead, he can't hurt you anymore. That's a promise."

Esme nodded softly and cuddled into him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed passionately on the lips.

"I've got to go to work tomorrow and the kids are going to school so it would just be you and Jody."

"Can you stay with us?"

"I wish I could but I need to work."

Esme pouted.

"Oh no, don't even try that." Carlisle chuckled. "You know I can't say no to the pout."

"That's the point….please." she begged.

Carlisle tickled her stomach making her squeal and the pout vanish instantly. He chuckled. "No, plus you'll love spending all day alone with Jody. She'll love it too."

"I can't argue with that. But I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

They kissed passionately until they were making out. Ever since the family moved to Alaska, after Bella was changed, and Nessie was old enough, they had gotten a house with walls that weren't as thick so it blocked out more sound….the only sound it didn't block out was a loud scream.

Esme pulled away. "Jody!"

She rushed back into the room and ran to Jody who was sitting up in bed crying.

"Hey, hey, hey, Angel, what's the matter?" Esme cooed.

"Essy, I had a scary dream."

"Aww, it's ok. You're safe." Esme pulled her into her arms and sat back down on the rocking chair. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"No, it was too scary."

"Ok, shhh you're safe. I'm right here, shhh you're safe." Esme soothed as he rocked Jody and rubbed her back.

She sniffled as she calmed down. Esme kissed her head and soothed her until she fell back to sleep. It was something she had always envisioned herself doing, sitting on a rocking chair holding her baby boy close as they both fell asleep. Of course now she had a baby girl instead of a baby boy but it was still the same. She loved her other children to death but there was something special about having a baby to care for. Esme finally got her lifelong wish. She was so happy that nothing and no one was going to break her down, but now she just had to focus on helping this little girl face her fears and adjust to her new life as a vampire. How did you help a baby vampire adjust? It wouldn't be easy but in the end it was going to be worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN so what do you think? Will Esme be able to help Jody overcome her fear of the water? Will Jody ever trust the boys? Leave me your thoughts in a review.**


	3. Learning More about Jody

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thanks to my beta Elena Rain!**

* * *

><p>Esme opened her eyes when she felt Jody moving off of her lap. To Esme's surprise it was morning.<p>

"Morning Essy." Jody said.

"Morning, Jody. Did you sleep good?"

"Yes, I didn't have any scary dreams."

"Good, are you hungry?

Jody nodded. "Let's go get you some breakfast."

Jody and Esme went downstairs into the kitchen. Esme opened the fridge to see it filled with sippy cups already filled with Jody's special mix. Esme chuckled. He reached inside and grabbed one.

"Here you go sweetie."

Jody took her sippy cup and started to drink it. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes with her other fist.

Esme smiled and just watched her. Even though she was a vampire, Jody acted very much like a human child. It was the little things that Esme enjoyed to just watch her do, like curl her hair with her pointer finger as she drank her cup.

"Is that yummy, Sweetheart?"

Jody nodded.

Esme smiled. "We have the day to ourselves. Is there anything special you'd like to do today?"

"We all alone?" Jody asked.

"Yes, it's just the two of us. Does that make you feel happy?"

Jody nodded.

"So what do you want to do just the two of us?"

"Can you read me a story?"

"Sure, let's go into the living room."

They both went into the living Esme sat down on the chair as Jody climbed up onto her lap.

"Jody, instead of reading you a story, I'm going to tell you a story about me. Is that ok?"

Jody nodded. "Yes!"

Esme giggled. She sounded so excited.

"Well a long time ago I was married to a man who did very bad things to me. He didn't treat me right."

"He gave you lots of boo-boos?" Jody asked.

Esme nodded. "Lots and lots of boo-boos. I didn't like him very much. He did very bad things to me. One day though after certain events, I went to the hospital and I met Carlisle. He's the man you met yesterday, who took you here. He took me in and he made me feel safe again. He made me happy. That's what I'm going to do for you, because I know you had a daddy who didn't treat you right too. He gave you boo-boos right?"

Jody nodded and looked to her lap.

"Is your Daddy the reason you got so upset last night when I tried to give you a bath?"

Again Jody only nodded.

"Can you tell me what Daddy did?"

Jody didn't respond at all.

"I only want to help you."

"I don't swim."

"But, you don't need to swim in a bath. Didn't your mommy ever give you a bath?"

Jody shook her head. "Daddy did bath time."

"Oh…did he do it nicely?"

Jody shook her head and started to cry. "The water always hurt my skin and made it turn red and when I don't get in the water daddy hit my bottom hard! I don't like bath time! I don't like bath time!"

Esme hugged her close. "Shhh, it's all right, sweetie, shhh, it's ok." Esme cooed.

Now she understood, to Jody bath time only meant more beatings and more pain. That's why she was so scared of it.

Esme got Jody calmed down and smiled gently at her. "What do you say, you and I go do something fun?"

"Like what?"

"Shopping."

"No, I no like being around all the people."

Esme sighed. Jody still had so many human qualities that she forget she was a vampire and being around humans was hard for her.

"Ok, we don't have to do that. What are some games you and your mommy used to play at home?" Esme asked.

"Mommy no played with me. Daddy got mean when she played with me."

"Well we can play whatever you want to play."

"Let's play the upside down game."

"How do you play?"

"You tip me upside down and then tickle my tummy and I pull up and then you tip me back down and tickle my tummy and then I pull myself up and then you…."

Esme laughed. "I got the idea. You want to play that?"

Jody nodded.

"OK."

Elena gently and carefully tipped her backwards so she upside down. Jody was already a ball of giggles. Esme laughed with her.

"Now what?"

"Tickle my tummy!"

"Ok."

Esme tickled her stomach and she laughed her hands instantly pushing Esme's away. Esme laughed lifted her back up.

"Like that?"

"Yes! Do it again!"

Esme laughed and tipped her backwards. Her shit rode up and so Esme blew a raspberry on her stomach. Jody screamed in laughter.

Esme laughed with her. Laughing with her baby was something she had always dreamed off when she first found out she was pregnant. Now she was getting to live all those dreams.

"Again! Again!" Jody laughed.

Esme tipped her back and tickled her stomach, sides, and ribs, as she giggled and wiggled. The spent the rest of the day, laughing having fun, they played dollies, and dress up, they played princess, anything and everything that they could think of they did. Esme even let her finger paint. It was the most fun Esme had, had in a very long time

* * *

><p>Time flew by fast and before either of them knew it the kids were home from school. Esme and Jody were in the middle of a another tickle fest when the others walked in.<p>

"Looks like somebody is having fun." Alice said.

Jody giggled and nodded. Esme looked at them and laughed. "She is so ticklish and she loves to be tickled."

"Really, Jody? Because the tickle monster loves to tickle little girls." Alice said smirking as she slowly walked toward her.

Jody giggled and pulled herself up and buried herself in Esme giggling like mad. Alice came up behind her and tickled her sides. She giggled and kicked her little feet. Alice and Esme laughed with her. Her laugh was so contagious.

"I remember when Nessie was that age." Edward smiled. "She loved being tickled."

"No!" Nessie argued. "You loved tickling me! I never asked for it."

Edward laughed. "Sure you did, like now with that attitude."

"NO!" Nessie squealed.

She took off running. Edward laughed and ran after her. Bella laughed at the two of them. She took off after Edward. Nessie and Edward were both fast runners and strong. She needed to make sure nothing got broken and nobody got hurt.

"Rosalie, can you watch her for a second, I need to talk with Alice about something." Esme said.

"Sure."

Rosalie went over and lifted Jody into her arms. "Rosie!" she squealed.

"Hey, Cutie."

Esme and Alice went into another room, leaving Rosalie with Jasper and Emmet. Emmet went over to his girlfriend.

"Hey, I'm Emmet." He said.

Jody buried her face in Rosalie's shoulder and whimpered. Rosa pushed Emmet a bit. "Be easy and gentle, she is scared of men."

"Like you were, I know, but you came around."

"You had to earn my trust, Emmet, it's the same with Jody. You need to earn her trust."

"I'm trying! She hates me!"

"She doesn't hate you, Emmet, she doesn't know you. Just give her time."

"Alice has seen it; she does end up trusting all of us." Jasper said.

"Her visions have been wrong before. Why should I trust that little Pixie anyway?"

"Are you calling my wife a liar?"

"I'm saying she is telling us what we want to hear."

"Alice isn't like that!" Jasper yelled.

"Yeah? How do you know?" Emmet yelled back.

Jody started to cry and cling to Rose. "Rosie! Rosie!"

"Shhh, you're ok, little one." She cooed.

Before she could stop it. Both Emmet and Jasper started to fist fight with each other. Which of course for a vampire was worse, than a normal fist fight. Their body crashed into the wall leaving a dent, or onto the ground making a hole. Jody started to shake in fear and cry harder.

"Stop it! Both of you." Rosalie ordered.

Suddenly Jody let out a blood curling scream but to everyone's surprise it sent them all flying backwards.

* * *

><p>Esme and Alice were in the kitchen talking when there was a loud scream and then Jody came running in tears streaming down her cheeks as she shook with fear.<p>

"Jody, Baby, what's the matter?" Esme asked.

She picked Jody and held her close to her arms.

"Shhh, shhh you're safe, Jody, shhh you're safe." Esme soothed as Jody cried into her shoulder.

"She's a monster!" Emmet yelled from the other room.

Emmet, Jasper, and Rose came in and Emmet was fuming. He pointed to Jody. "That is not a baby! It's a monster!" he screamed.

Jody screamed again and the same thing happen again only, Esme was not affected.

Emmet growled as he jumped up. "See what I mean, she's trying to kill us!"

"Maybe if you stop screaming so will she." Esme said sternly. She kissed Jody on the head gently bouncing her up and down. "Shhh, you're safe, Honey, nobody is going to hurt you."

"Essy! Essy!" Jody continued to cry.

"It's ok, Baby, I'm going to protect you. Nobody is going to hurt you. Shhh."

"Emmet, she's a vampire. It's always possible she has a special power." Alice said.

"So she's a freak like you?" Emmet growled.

Alice actually flinched back. She could handle a lot of names but freak was not one of them. Her parents called her a freak before they abandon her at some mental house. Jasper, the only one who knew that, growled.

"Don't you dare call Alice a freak!"

"You're a freak too! You, Edward, Bella, Alice, you're all freaks!"

Edward and Bella came downstairs at that moment.

"So, because we have powers we're freaks?" Bella asked. "Because I have a shield that can protect your sorry butt I'm a freak? I'll be sure to remember that the next time you're in danger."

"What is going on down here? Why is everyone yelling? It's only going to upset Jody." Edward said.

"Emmet called Alice a freak!" Jasper growled. "Nobody calls my wife a freak!"

"Why not? It's what she is!"

"At least she didn't give birth to a freaky half human half vampire monster!" Jasper said.

Edward growled. Ever since the first time he had heard Nessie's thoughts in Bella's stomach he had been very over protective of Bella and Nessie. "Nobody talks about my family that way!"

All the guys started to verbally fight, all the girls were trying to break it all up, Jody was crying hysterically and clinging tightly to Esme. Esme stood there powerless. No matter where she went in the house Jody would hear them.

"EVERYONE STOP!" a voice screamed.

Everyone turned to look and saw Carlisle by the door. He went over to Esme and Jody. He gently stroked Jody's hair. "It's all right; I'm going to make everyone stop screaming. You just stay with Esme and she'll make sure you're safe." He looked to Esme and kissed her cheek. "Take her to our special spot. I'll be along in a minute."

Esme nodded and rushed out the door. Carlisle looked to the others. "Rosalie, what happen?"

Rosalie was the one person he was sure wouldn't sugar coat anything. The others would lie to protect their partner.

"Emmet was being a jerk and calling everyone a freak because little Jody didn't trust them. He got Jasper angry, then Edward, and soon everyone was just angry with each other and screaming at each other. We also found out that Jody has a power, like Edward, Bella, Jasper and Alice. Emmet is now considering her a freak."

"What's her power?"

"We don't really know, all we know is she screams and we all go flying backwards."

"Sonic scream, I've heard of it. It's common for a baby vampire to have a gift like that. I've been doing a ton of research and I've learned so much. Look, I'll explain it to all of you when I get back. Right now, Esme needs me."

With that he was gone.

* * *

><p>He met up with Esme at their special spot. It was by a nice lake with a tall waterfall which over looked the beautiful sky. It was their favorite spot. Carlisle sat next to Esme. Jody was lying in Esme's lap, sleeping.<p>

"Is she ok?" he asked.

Esme just nodded. She gulped back what should have been tears. "She's fine."

Carlisle could hear it in her voice. She was trying not to cry.

"Love, what is it?" Carlisle asked rubbing her back. "What's wrong?"

"We had such a fun day, today. We laughed and played all day. Jody opened up to me about her father and her fear of water. She was laughing and we were having so much fun. Then the kids get home and then she's scared and she's crying so hard. Carlisle it just breaks my heart. The children hate her!"

"No, no, Lovely, they don't hate her. They're just confused and are taking it out on her. They don't understand what she is. Jody is the first baby vampire. It's all new to them. Remember how they were when Nessie was first born? Now they love Nessie. She's new to them; they're not a bunch that handle change well. In time they will grow to love Jody."

Esme just sighed. "Her father used to burn her, make the bath water so hot that it burned her skin. When she refused to get inside he'd spank her."

Carlisle sighed. "We can help her overcome her fears, Love, she trusts you enough. I'm sure it won't be long."

Esme nodded. Carlisle looked into her eyes and sighed. "Esme, how long has it been since you've hunted?"

Esme quickly looked away from him. "I'm fine."

"You're eyes are dark as night, Esme. That's not fine. You need to hunt."

"I know, but I'm scared of leaving Jody."

"She'll be with Rose and Alice, they'll take good care of her and you'll be back in a few hours. Lovely, you need to go for a hunt. I don't want you to slip up, please?"

Esme sighed and looked back up at him. "Can you come with me?"

Carlisle smiled. "It's a date."

Esme giggled and they leaned in to kiss passionately. He always knew how to make her feel better. It was his true gift.

* * *

><p>They both went back to the house. After Jody was tucked safely into bed everyone met down stairs in the living room.<p>

"Now, I know all of you are still confused and unsure about Jody. To be honest I was too. But I've done some research and I found out a lot of good information that I think will help us to better understand her. The first and most important thing is that there are very few baby vampires in the world. Most child at that age who are turned die because their bodies can't handle the pain. Those who do survive the change will still have many human traits, like sleeping, making tears when they cry…those types of things. Yet like all vampires she will never age. She will grow and she will learn mentally but she will never age or grow up."

"So she's going to be sixteen in a four year old body?" Nessie asked. "That stinks, I'd hate to be that."

"Yes, that's something she will need to deal with when she is older. Also, her power the sonic scream is a very common gift in baby vampires. Mainly because at this age even as a human they don't know how to defend themselves, other than to scream when they get scared. So there scream has been intensified so she could protect herself."

"Don't need to tell us that twice." Emmet said.

"Now, because she is still human…sort of speak, she has human child fears, like water, and maybe sleeping in the dark. But as some of you well know, once you've been abuse by one man it's very hard to trust any others."

Esme and Rosalie nodded their heads.

"So, until she learns to trust us all just give her space and let her come to you, Rosalie, Alice, and Esme all earned her trust by allowing her to go to them. So just let her be in control. If she wants to be your friend she'll come find you."

Everyone nodded.

"Now, she is going to have learn to be a vampire and control her powers just like we did. It will not be easy but I think in the end she'll like it better."

"How are we going to do the blood training?" Edward asked.

"We will do it the same way we've done it for everyone else, take her closer and closer to humans until she is able to control it."

"For now though, I will continue to slowly decrease her intake of human blood and increase her intake of animal blood."

Everyone nodded.

"Now, last thing, tomorrow, Esme and I are going to hunt. Rosalie and Alice you two are in charge of Jody, she trusts you two the most."

They both nodded. Deep down Esme was worried. Jody may have trusted Rose and Alice but she trusted Esme the most and it would be the first time she left little Jody alone. She was very unsure how Jody would react. She could only hope everything went well, otherwise, she'd never be able to hunt again, and that would end up being very dangerous.

* * *

><p><strong>AN so a little bit more info on Jody in this chapter. How will Jody handle being away from Esme tomorrow? Leave me your thoughts in a review.**

** Also, for updates and sneak peeks at my future work, FIND and LIKE me on facebook at hopelessromanticgurl. **


	4. Hunting Fun and The Water Table

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thanks to my beta Elena Rain!**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Esme got Jody up and dressed, fed and ready. Then she sat down on the couch with Jody on her lap.<p>

"Listen, I have to go out for a little while."

Jody's face dropped and tears filled her eyes. Esme's none beating heart broke. She couldn't do this.

"I'll be back in just a few hours. I promise. In the mean time, you get to stay here with Rosie and Alice. They'll play with you and you'll have lots of fun." Esme said forcing a smile.

"I want to come with you."

"You can't, only big people get to go where I'm going."

"I'll be a good girl."

"It will be very boring for you. Stay here with Rosie, she'll paint your nails again if you ask her. I'm sure Alice will let you play dress up again."

"I want you to play dress up."

"When I come back we can play all right?"

"No, you play with me now."

"Honey, I can't right now. I need to go out."

"I go out too."

"No, you need to stay here with Rosie."

"No, I need to stay with you."

Esme sighed. She saw Carlisle watching her and she knew she was going to have to leave, even if it meant Jody was upset. She picked Jody up and stood up off the couch. She walked over to Carlisle.

"You can do it. Rose will take good care of her."

Esme nodded. She went upstairs to Rose's bedroom. She was sitting on her bed reading a book.

"Hey, Rosie, can I join you?" Esme asked.

Rosalie looked up and smiled at Jody.

"Hey, Cutie, Hey Esme, sure you can join me. I'm just reading. Would you like to read with me?"

Jody shook her head. Being a vampire did make her smarter. She knew this was a distraction so Esme could leave her and she wouldn't let that happen.

"No, Essy!"

"Esme can stay with us too. Come on it's your favorite."

"No!"

"What about playing dress up? I'm sure Alice would play with you." Rose asked.

"No! I want Essy!"

Esme sighed. This was harder than she thought it would be. Alice came into the room.

"Hey, Jody, I know a fun game we can play together." She said.

"NO! I want Essy!"

"Esme can join us too. The game is called 'attack of the tickle monster.' I'll chase you around the house and if I catch you then I get to tickle you. It's fun."

"No, no, no." she cried.

Carlisle came up into the room too.

"Love, we need to get going. We need to go and be back before the hunters start their hunting."

Esme sighed and set Jody down the ground. She instantly wrapped her arms around Esme's legs. Alice removed her from Esme and Jody screamed and started to cry.

"She'll calm down. I've seen it." Alice lied.

Esme just sighed and nodded. She turned and ran from the house.

* * *

><p>When she was far enough away she stopped running and broke out crying. It killed her to hear Jody screaming and crying for her, but she needed to hunt. She felt arms going around her waist and she quickly turned and cried into Carlisle's chest.<p>

"Shhh," he cooed. "She'll be all right. Lovely, you need this. You don't want to slip up, I know that would kill you more."

She nodded and looked up at him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I know you love, Jody."

"I just don't love to hear her screaming for me like that."

"I know, come, let's hunt so you can get back to Jody."

Esme nodded and she and Carlisle began their hunt.

Once Esme had gotten her fill they decided to hunt each other. Their favorite part of hunting. Esme ran through the trees as Carlisle chased after her. All her worries about Jody vanished. She knew Rose and Alice would take good care of her.

Esme stopped and looked behind her. There was no sign of Carlisle. "Ha, lost him." She said to herself.

"Not by a long shot." Carlisle said making her jump.

She turned around and smiled he was standing in front of her.

"You never cease to amaze me." She smiled.

Carlisle chuckled and pulled her into his arms. "I'm glad. Now, my prey are you ready for your punishment?"

"Punishment? What did I do?" she asked playfully.

"Oh you know very well what you did. Now you must pay. Unless you want to give up and say the magic words."

"Oh no, I'll never give up. You can make me."

"Ok, you had your chance."

He hands went under her shirt to her stomach tickling her as she giggled and squirmed in his arms.

"Stop it, Carlsile!"

"Oh no, My Dear, you've been a very bad girl. You need to be punished."

"I'm going to fall!"

"No you won't. I've got you."

He moved and tickled her sides. She giggled harder and squirmed more.

"Car-Carlisle sto-stop." She laughed.

He chuckled. "Are you ready to give up?"

"Nev-Never!"

"Then I won't stop."

He moved up to the sides of her ribs, where she was most ticklish, and she screamed out in hysterical laughter. "I GIVE UP! I GIVE UP!" she screamed in laughter.

Carlisle chuckled and stopped. She smiled at him and they shared a passionate kiss.

"Are you ready to get home to Jody?" Carlisle asked.

Esme's eyes lit up and she nodded.

He smiled and took her hand. Together they ran home.

* * *

><p>When they walked inside Esme was happy to hear the sound of laughter. They went into the living room and smile at the sight. Alice and Rosalie were on the couch with Jody. They were reading to her "The Tickle Monster Book" Rosalie even had the little glove on one of her hands. They'd read a page and then they'd both tickle Jody as she laughed and giggled. What made Esme even more proud was that Bella and Nessie were there too and Jody was trusting them and not being scared of them. Esme was glad Jody had been able to calm down once she left. Next time her leaving wasn't going to be so hard.<p>

"Hey, looks like you girls are having fun." Esme smiled.

Jody eyes lit up and she jumped off the couch and ran over to Esme. Esme caught her and lifted her up. She kissed her forehead and hugged her.

"Hey, Sweetie, how was your afternoon."

"Fun, Bella, gave me a tickle book. Alice, Rosie, and Nessie tickled me."

"That sounds like fun." Esme smiled.

"I'm curious, Bella, where did you get that book?" Carlisle asked.

"Uh…my mom had kept it from when I was a baby…." Bella said slowly.

"You went to see your mom?"

Bella sighed. "I know I shouldn't have but I missed her. She didn't see me, I just went to the basement, got the book and left. I promise."

"It was risky, but I can understand why you did it."

"I was with her, so I made sure she didn't slip up." Edward said as he and the other guys walked into the room.

Jody whimpered and clung to Esme tighter.

"Shhh its ok, they won't hurt you." Esme cooed.

"Looks, like she's scared of us still." Jasper said.

"No duh, you idiot!" Emmet said.

Jody whimpered again.

"Emmet, just remember if she screams we're all going flying back." Carlisle said.

"They're right, Emmet, just stay calm and leave her be. She trusts you more if you stop trying so hard." Bella said. "She came to Nessie and I while we were reading the tickle monster book. She got excited and wanted to try it. We let her come to us and now she trusts us. You just have to let her be in control."

"Fine, but I want my wife back! She's been spending so much time with that baby we don't have sex anymore."

"Emmet! There is a child in the room." Esme said.

"She's a vampire. I'm sure she knows all about sex."

"What's sex?" Jody asked.

Everyone groaned.

"Sex is something you'll learn about when you're older." Rose told her.

She went over to Emmet and smacked him upside the head. "Come on, let's go for a hunt, we need to have a serious talk."

Emmet and Rose left the house.

"Rosie!" Jody whimpered.

"She'll be back, Angel." Esme cooed.

"Hey, Jody, I've got a very special present for you."

"What is it?" Jody asked.

"It's a surprise. Follow me and I'll show you."

Esme put Jody onto the floor and followed Alice outside to the deck. There was a small kiddy table filled with water. Jody instantly whimpered and pulled back.

"It's ok, this water isn't for you. It's for your dollies." Alice said. She picked up one of the dolls and put them into the water. "See, they like it. its fun and the water is cold not hot."

Jody cautiously went over to the table.

"Look, there is even a little slide for your doll to go down, and boats for them to ride on."

Jody took of the doll and put it on top of the slide watching as the doll fell into the water making a small splash. Jody giggled a few water droplets tickled her skin. She did it again and again each time getting more and more excited.

Alice walked over to the door and watched with Esme.

"This was a great idea." Alice told her.

Esme smiled. "She needs to understand that water can be fun and it's not always about getting burnt or spanked. This is a good way to show her that. Then maybe she'll want to move into the bathtub and bring her dollies with her. It's worth a shot."

Alice just nodded. "I think it will work. Plus the more she starts to trust you the more she'll trust you won't hurt her."

Esme nodded. She just watched as Jody played with her dolls and enjoyed her new toy. Even as a vampire she had such an active imagination.

Alice left to hang with Jasper leaving Esme alone. Carlisle came over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Why don't you go join her? I'm sure she'd enjoy it."

She nodded and went over to Jody

"Hey, can I play?" she asked.

"Yes, you can be the mommy." Jody said handing her the mother doll.

Esme took the doll from Jody.

"You're the mommy so you have to watch the baby and make sure she doesn't get a boo-boo." Jody explained.

"Ok, well then the mommy can stand right here, that way she can see the baby as she swims." Esme said putting the doll on the edge by the water.

"Yeah, that's a good spot. Look, I can make the baby go down the slide."

Jody put her little doll on the slide and watched it slide down.

"That looks like fun."

"She can go on a boat too, look…"

Jody grabbed the boat and put the doll into it and pushed it around in the water.

"That looks like fun too."

"It's a jumping boat too. Look I can make it jump!"

She lifted the boat up and splashed it down hitting Esme with some water making her jump and gasp in shock. Jody gasped too and her eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry" she cried

"Oh, Jody, don't cry baby girl. It was an accident, I'm fine. You didn't hurt me." Esme cooed.

Jody continued to cry. "I got water on your skin, I hurt you! I'm sorry!"

"Jody, Honey, listen to me, the water is our friend. It doesn't hurt us. Look, watch this." Esme put her hand in the water and scooped some out and put it on her arm. "See, it doesn't hurt."

Jody softly calmed down.

"You try, take a little and put it on my arm, go on."

Jody took a little water and put it on Esme's arm again.

"See it doesn't hurt me."

Esme took some and gently put it on Jody's arm. "See, does that hurt you?"

Jody shook her head. She sniffed and calmed down.

"Water is our friend, Jody. It's not meant to hurt us. Your dad, he didn't do bath time right. Bath time is fun. It doesn't hurt your skin and you don't get spanked. It fun, and you get to play with your toys and I wash you so you smell nice. Kind of like we're doing right now, but I don't want you to be scared of water anymore. It's not dangerous. I promise."

Jody nodded softly. Esme could tell she was still uncomfortable. Then he got an idea. She put her face into the water and blew some bubbles. Jody instantly giggled.

Esme smiled and looked to Jody. "You try it."

Jody pressed her face into the water and blew bubbles. Esme smiled.

It wasn't much but it was start. Before Jody never would have put her face anywhere near the water. She was overcoming her fears, slowly, but surely, Jody was overcoming all her fears. Of course, these were easy; the biggest challenge was going to be overcoming her blood thirst. Esme honestly had no idea how to get her through it. She just hoped Carlisle had some ideas.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Ok, so this is where you all come in. How can the Cullen's help Jody over come her thirst for blood? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and even sometimes fun pictures, FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	5. Mommy and Daddy

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thanks to my beta Elena Rain! Now just to give you guys a heads up, I'll be going out of town for a little while so I won't be updating for 2 weeks the longest but I promise when I get back I'll do my best to give you guys another update. On with the chapter**:

* * *

><p>A few months passed and through the time they learned more and more about Jody, one of the most important things is that she had strong control over her powers so there wasn't much for them to teach her. They had eased Jody off the human blood and now, like the others, she was strictly on animal blood now. The hardest part was going to be getting her to control herself around humans. Esme had no idea what to do. But she knew for Jody to go back to school she'd have to learn to control it.<p>

One afternoon Esme and Carlisle were out hunting. Esme had a deer in her sight and went after it…but she lost it. Carlisle came up behind her.

"You never lose a catch like that. What's going on?" he asked wrapping his arms around her.

She sighed. "I'm sorry. I was distracted."

"What about, Lovely Girl?"

"Jody, school is starting again and I want to enroll her but she can't handle the blood yet."

Carlisle sighed. "I know, I've been thinking about that too."

"And…."

"And I have an idea. It might work but I'll need your help."

"Of course, what can I do?"

"Come to work with me, bring Jody, I'll get you some bags of blood and just try to keep her from drinking them."

"If she can't?"

"She'll have to. It's the only way to help her. Can you handle that? She might cry and get upset, if you can't handle that tell me and I'll get one of the kids to do it."

"It won't be easy but I can do it. I have to."

"Good, now let's finish this hunt otherwise I just might have to eat you." He teased nibbling the ticklish spot on her neck. Esme giggled and squirmed in his arms. She broke free and took off running. Carlisle smiled and ran after her.

* * *

><p>When they went home Carlisle went to talk to Edward and Bella.<p>

"I need your help with Jody's blood training." He said.

"Sure, what can we do?" Bella asked.

"Um…I need to borrow Nessie."

"OK… you've lost me."

"Nessie is still part human, her blood is the same as a normal human's blood." Edward said.

"Yeah but how does she fit into this?"

"I need to explain it to her like I'd explain anything wrong to a toddler. I need her to see that the bags she used to drink didn't just appear there by magic. It came from a human and whenever she drinks that kind of blood it's bad and it kills a human being. No harm will come to your daughter. She is just going to be used as a visual aid, nothing more I promise."

"I'm all right with it if Bella is." Edward said.

"I am too; just let us talk to Nessie."

Carlisle nodded. "Thanks guys."

He left the room with a smile on his face. This was going to be easy….right?

* * *

><p>That weekend Esme, Jody, Carlisle, and Nessie went to his office. Esme was sitting on the chair. Jody was on her lap. Esme had her arms wrapped tightly around her to prevent anything going wrong.<p>

Carlisle sat on the desk in front of them. "Ok, Jody, you know, that you've been drinking from the blood bags for a long time and just recently I switched you to something different."

Jody nodded. "It's not yucky but it's not as yummy as the bags."

Esme chuckled. So did Carlisle. "All right, well…those bag you used to drink, they actually come from humans, like your friend Nessie." Carlisle said pointing to Nessie.

"I don't get it." Jody said.

Carlisle sighed and grabbed a bag of blood from his desk. Jody instantly got excited. She went to reach for her but Esme held her tighter.

"Give me, give me!" she cried.

"Listen to me, Jody, when you drink this, it's actually like you're drinking from Nessie. Every time you do, that person dies. It's a very naughty thing. Ok? You do not drink the human's blood, that's a very naughty thing to do. You only drink from the sippy cups that we give you or animals blood. Never a human. Do you understand?"

Jody started to cry. "I want blood! I want blood!"

She struggled and struggled to get free but she couldn't break free from Esme.

"You can't have this blood, Jody. If you drink this blood you're being naughty." Carlisle said.

Jody cried harder. She buried her face in Esme's shoulder. The smell was driving her nuts and taunting her like crazy.

"She's had enough." Esme said.

Carlisle said, "It's all timed remember. She's got to go at least 30 minutes without attacking it."

"How long as it been?"

"3…"

Esme sighed. Jody cried and screamed and struggled trying to get the bag of blood for a whole 30 minutes. Until the time was finally over. Esme took the bag of blood and left the room. Carlisle took the sippy cup from his draw and gave it to Jody. She drank the entire this in less than a second. So Carlisle gave her another one.

"It's ok, you did good, Honey, you did really good." Esme cooed as she helped Jody calm down.

She didn't have to say anything; Carlisle knew this whole thing was just as bad for Esme as it was for Jody. Carlisle knew, he'd have to talk with Esme about it.

* * *

><p>Later on that night after Jody had been tucked into bed, Esme and Carlisle were in bed cuddling.<p>

"We need to talk, Lovely, and I need you to be honest with your answer."

Esme just nodded.

"I saw how upset you got today, after we finished blood training. You and I both know it's only going to get worse. If you can't handle it, please tell me. I'll have Alice or Rosalie come in your place to hold her. But you need to be honest and tell me what you want."

Esme sighed. "I don't want her to be alone but hearing her cry and scream like that today it just…I hated it so much. I wanted to let her go so badly."

"I know, and you almost did a couple times. I saw you. Esme, I will understand if you want to pull out. It's not easy."

Esme sighed and started to cry. "She's just a baby, Carlisle, she's just a baby she shouldn't have to go through this. It's just not fair!"

Carlisle hugged her. "I know, Lovely, I know. Shhh, shhh. I promise we will help her. We'll make sure she can live her life as normal like we do."

"I want to be there to support her. I know it will be hard but I have to be there for her. She trusts me the most so it will be a bit easier for her." Esme sniffed.

"That's my girl." Carlisle kissed her forehead.

They kissed passionately before cuddling closer and just resting together in silence.

* * *

><p>The next morning Carlisle was up and getting ready for work. Esme lay in bed watching him.<p>

"Do you have any special plans with Jody today?" he asked.

"No, just more fun at the water table. I think she'll soon be ready to get in the big bathtub."

"Good, oh that reminds me. I got her a little present yesterday."

He went into the closet and grabbed a doll. It was made from sponge material but looked like a doll. "It's made for water. I thought it might help if Jody had a friend to keep her company in the water."

"Carlisle that's so sweet of you." Esme smiled.

She climbed out of bed and took it from him. She looked at it and smiled. "Why don't you give it to her? I'm sure she'd like it."

Carlisle took the doll back and nodded. "I think it's a good idea."

They locked hands and went into Jody's bedroom. She was just waking up. Esme went over to her.

"Morning." She greeted.

"Essy…" she muttered still half asleep.

Esme smiled and took her into her arms and gently rocked her. "I'm right here."

She lifted her up and she, along with Carlisle made their way downstairs.

Esme set Jody down on the counter and gave her the sippy cup filled with animal blood. She drank it as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Esme smiled. She looked over at Carlisle. He winked at her. Esme knew if it was possible she'd be blushing. Even after all these years he had the power to make her feel like a love struck teenager. Carlisle walked over to them with the doll behind his back. He kissed Esme on the cheek. "I love knowing I can still make you blush." He teased.

She giggled and shook her head. They both looked to Jody. She was more awake now that she had her fill of blood.

"Hey, there little Cutie." Carlisle said.

Jody looked to him a bit scared.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you. I just wanted to give you this."

He handed her the water toy,

"His name is Aqua and he loves the water, but he likes the big water in the bathtub. So when you're ready he'll be ready to play with you."

"Tank you."

"You're welcome."

Carlisle gave Esme one last kiss and left the house. Esme smiled as Jody looked at the doll in her hands and hugged it to her chest.

"Want to try it out?" Esme asked.

Jody nodded.

Esme lifted her off the counter and set her onto the floor. She made her way back upstairs and into the bathroom. Jody followed behind her.

She closed the door and turned on the water. Esme turned to Jody and got down onto her knees.

"Want me to help you undress?"

She nodded. Esme could see she was still nervous. She gently helped her take off her clothes and led her over to the tub.

"All right, step in sweetie."

Jody bit her bottom lip. She carefully and slowly put one foot into the water. When it didn't hurt her skin she put the other in and sat down.

"Good girl!" Esme cheered. "See it's not so bad, is it?"

Jody shook her head and lowered her new toy into the water. She giggled when it made bubbles. "Bubbles!"

Esme chuckled. "Yep. Lots of bubbles."

Jody giggled and splashed around in the water. Esme smiled. She washed her body and her hair and then just let Jody play for a little while. It was good to see her laughing and enjoying her time instead of being so scared of it.

* * *

><p>When the water turned cold Jody stood up. "Out please."<p>

Esme chuckled. She grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her and lifted her out of the tub. She kissed her head and took her into the bedroom. She dried her off and put her in her clothes for the day.

"That was fun, Essy." Jody said.

"I told you it would be. We can do it again tomorrow if you want."

Jody nodded. "Just make sure you bring the bubbles."

Esme laughed. She may be a vampire but she still was so much like a human. Esme tickled her sides making Jody break out into giggles. She pulled her down onto her lap. Jody giggled and squirmed around. Esme smiled.

"Are you ticklish? Huh, are you a ticklish little Angel?" she cooed.

Suddenly she heard a voice behind her. "She is, and so are you…"

Hands went to her sides tickling her making her break out in giggles. She didn't even have to look she knew who it was.

"Carlisle cut it out!"

He chuckled and stopped. Esme stopped too and turned to face Carlisle.

"I thought you had to work." He said.

"Well, my boss said they had a good amount of workers and things were slow tonight so I could head home. I can't go far incase I'm needed but for now I'm free."

"That's great."

"Can you play with us?" Jody asked.

"I'd love to. What are you playing?"

"The tickle game!"

"Oh, I see. How do you play?"

"Tickle each other."

"That sounds fun, let's tickle Esme first."

"Who is Is Me?"

Both Esme and Carlisle laughed.

"I'm sorry, I meant, Essy."

"Yeah, yeah!"

Carlisle chuckled.

He pulled Esme down onto her back and pinned her arms out from her sides.

"Ok, ready, Jody? Tickle!"

Carlisle went to her armpits and Jody got her stomach and sides. Esme laughed and squirmed. It wasn't fair that she was the weakest and slowest of everyone in the family, especially in times like this.

Carlisle moved his hands to her ribs and she screamed in laughter.

"Stop it! I give up!" she cried out in giggles.

Carlisle chuckled and stopped. Jody did too.

Esme sat up and smiled.

"My turn!" Jody giggled.

"What about Carlisle?" Esme asked.

Carlisle laughed. "You know I'm not ticklish."

Esme sighed. "I know, but I wish I could get you back."

He chuckled. "Let tickle Jody!"

"Yay!" she cheered and broke out into giggles as they both started to tickle her.

When her laughter turned mute they stopped.

"Again! Again!"

They both laughed. "Maybe later, why don't we play dress up?" Esme suggested. "You can put on a fashion show for Carlisle."

Jody nodded and rushed to her closet to get her dress up clothes. Carlisle and Esme smiled at each other. They loved their other children, but there was something very special about having a baby again. Carlisle was so happy he had finally been able to get Esme the one thing she's wanted her whole life.

After playing dress up they played dolls and then went out back to play in the water table. The entire day was spent together laughing as a family.

* * *

><p>Later that evening it was time to put Jody to bed. She was lying in bed, waiting for Esme to read her a story. Carlisle kissed her and Jody's head.<p>

"I'll be downstairs." He said.

"No!" Jody cried. "Stay! Read me the story pwease!"

Carlisle smiled. He knew she finally trusted him. He went back over and read her the story. When he was finished he kissed her head. "Good night, Angel."

"Good night daddy."

Carlisle froze.

"Good night mommy."

Esme smiled and kissed her forehead. "Good night, baby girl."

She dragged a shocked Carlisle from the room.

Carlisle suddenly smiled. He hugged Esme tight. "I'm a daddy."

She smiled and hugged him back. "I'm a mommy."

They both knew if they could cry they would be. Jody trusted them enough to be her new parents. That was a huge step. Maybe now the blood training wouldn't be so hard….right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN nice happy fluffy ending :P But now Jody trusts Carlisle which is always a good thing. What do you think will happen next? Will the blood training be easier? Leave me your thoughts in a review. For updates and sneak peeks, and sometimes even cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	6. Trusting Edward

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! I was able to find some time and update once more before I left for my trip so here is your next chapter. Thanks to my beta Elena Rain! **

* * *

><p>A couple weeks went by and Jody continued with her blood training. She got a lot better at it and was able to go long periods of time without losing control and drinking from the bags of blood. It was hard and there were lots of tears but Esme and Carlisle stayed strong and helped her get through it. There was only one problem….Jody still didn't trust the guys. Anytime they'd walk into a room or even get close to her she'd scream and cling to Esme for dear life. Esme was starting to believe that she'd never trust them. Of course, Carlisle had an idea.<p>

"You want to what?" Esme asked.

Carlisle chuckled. "Leave her here with, Edward while we go hunting. Nobody else is home so she won't feel as pressured. Plus, he can just stay close enough to help her if needed but far enough so that she's comfortable.

"I don't know, Carlisle."

"Hey, if she can trust me she can trust, Edward. I promise she'll be fine. You need to hunt; I can see your eyes turning black."

Esme sighed. "But she'll be so scared."

"Edward isn't going to hurt her."

"I know but…"

"Esme, she'll be fine. I promise."

Esme sighed and nodded. She didn't like it but she knew it was something she had to do. Thankfully, Jody was busy playing with her toys to really care about Esme leaving for a few hours. Esme and Carlisle left quickly before she had time to be upset.

Jody was playing with her dolls when she heard music in the distance. She stood up and followed it.

She found Edward in a room playing a piano. It was amazing and the music was so good.

She started dancing, not really to the beat but dancing anyway she knew how. Edward was watching her from the corner of his eyes and smiled. He continued to play until the song was over.

When it was over he looked at her. She got scared and ran to hide behind the wall. Edward chuckled.

She peeked her head back in and saw he was still looking at her so she quickly looked away. Edward chuckled and pretended to look away. When she peeked her head back in he quickly turned to look at her. She gasped and hid her face. Edward heard her giggle quietly and smiled. She was enjoying this, and she wasn't actually scared.

He looked away again and when she looked in he looked to her. She hid behind the wall and giggled. The game continued like that for a few minute before they were both nothing but balls of laughter.

When she calmed down Jody went over to the bench and lifted her arms up to Edward. "Up please!"

Edward lifted her up and set her down next to him. Jody looked at him and giggled. Edward chuckled when he read her mind and found out she thought he was so cute.

"Want me to teach you a new song?"

Jody nodded. "Yes, yes, yes!"

"Ok." Edward chuckled.

Edward moved his fingers to different key. One hand went to the keys the other went to the girls arm starting at her wrist. As he started to play she recognized it as the itsy bitsy spider. She giggled as Edward walked his fingers up her arm like his hand was a spider and his fingers were the leg.

"The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the water spout. Down came the rain and washed the spider out…" Edward started to sing and he gently let his hand slid down her arm like a spider falling off her arm. "Out came the sun and dried up all the rain." He started to walk his fingers up her arm again. He smiled. She was giggling so hard he couldn't help but chuckle along with her. "And the itsy bitsy spider climbed up the spout again." He stopped playing and moved his hand off her.

To his surprise she pouted. He laughed. "Did you like that?"

"Yes! I like tickles!

"Do you want me to do it again?"

"Yeah, do more, do more!"

"Ok, ok." Edward chuckled.

He started to walk his fingers up her arm again and she burst into giggles. He moved up from her shoulder to her neck. She quickly shrugged giggling harder.

"Oh I see you're ticklish." He teased her. He used his other hand to tickle her side and her soft quiet giggles turned into hysterical laughter as she started to squirm. "Very ticklish…"

"Stop it, Mr. Spider!" she cried in giggles "Stop tickling my neck!"

"Oh no Mr. Spiders stuck, let him out." He teased wiggling his fingers making her giggle harder. "You got to lift your neck otherwise Mr. Spider can't get out, he'll be trapped in there forced to tickle you forever."

The girl just continued to giggle hysterically her shoulder still shrugged. Edward chuckled he knew he was tickling too much for her to be able lift her neck. The girl grabbed his wrist and tried pulled his hand away. He chuckled and stopped wiggling his fingers. She lifted her neck and he removed his hand.

"Someone is very ticklish." He teased lightly.

She just giggled."I like the spider tickling it was fun."

"Do you want me to do it again?"

"Yes, yes, yes!"

Edward laughed. "Ok, ok, want me to tickle your neck again?"

"No, tickle my tummy."

Edward tickled her stomach and she burst into giggles, not that they ever stopped in the first place. Edward didn't know why but she had been a pile of giggles since she first entered the room.

The door bell rang making Edward stop.

"Who that?" she asked.

"I don't know, let's go see."

Edward lifted her up and set her on his hip as he carried her over to the door. He opened it and there was a small girl just a little older than Jody standing there.

"Hello, My name is Sarah, I'm a girl scout, I'm trying to raise money so we can go to Disney, so would you like to buy some cookies?" she asked nicely.

Edward read her mind.

_I hope he says yes, daddy will be so proud of me. If I sell more cookies today he'll give me another dollar to add to my bank so I can go to Disney with my troops. _

Edward smiled. Nobody would eat the cookies but Carlisle could take them to the hospital one day.

"Sure, I'll take two boxes of the double chocolate." He said nicely.

The little girl wrote some stuff down on her little pad.

Edward set Jody down and reached into his back pocket for his wallet. He handed the girl her money.

"Thank you, Sir, here is your receipt."

She ripped the paper from her pad but hissed suddenly. "Ow, paper cut."

After that everything went in slow motion. The blood starting to ooze from her cut and Jody was just watching it like a lion stalking its prey. He quickly grabbed her and lifted her back into his arms, she squirmed like mad trying to get free.

"That's fine, just give me the cookies."

The little girl handed him the box of cookies and Edward smiled nicely and closed the door. He waited for her to walk away but he could still smell blood. Only it was closer than ever. He looked to the box and gasped. The girl had grabbed the box with her hurt finger and gotten the blood on the box.

The next thing he knew Jody grabbed the box from his hands and starting to rip it apart with her teeth. She was like a wild animal. Edward tried to stop her but she just growled at him. Then to his surprise she let out a sonic scream and set him flying backwards.

Once all the blood had been licked off the box Jody calmed down. It was then she realized what she had done. The cookies were all broken up all over the floor along with the boxes. Jody started to cry.

"I'm a bad girl!"

Edward sighed and went over to her. Carlisle had always told her that it was naughty to drink the human's blood and if she did drink it she was being bad. Now Jody believed she was a bad girl.

"No, it was an accident, Jody, I promise. You're not a bad girl."

He lifted her up and hugged her close. She cried into his shoulder. Edward rubbed her back to try and comfort her. She was feeling guilty and he honestly didn't think he'd be able to help her. He went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Jody, listen to me, you're not a bad girl. You drank only a little human blood and it wasn't from the human. It's ok it was an accident." He told her.

"Daddy, told me if I drink human stuff I bad girl. I drink the human blood and now I bad girl and now Daddy is going to hit me!" she cried.

"Daddy will not hit you. I promise, ok."

Jody just cried. "I want, Mommy."

Edward sighed. He hugged her close to his chest. "Mommy, will be home real soon."

"I want, Mommy." She repeated. "I want, Mommy!"

Edward sighed and just tried to comfort her. Esme needed to hunt; Jody would just have to hang on till she got home.

* * *

><p>Out in the woods, Esme was hunting she just grabbed a deer, she was about to bite into it when she suddenly felt like she was going to throw up, she got this sick feeling in the pit of her stomach and she heard Jody in her head crying for her mommy.<p>

The deer escaped and she stood up. Carlisle ran over to her. "What happen?" he asked.

"We need to get home, something is wrong. I can just feel it."

With that she took off running towards home. He took off running after.

* * *

><p>Edward was sitting on the couch just waiting for Jody to stop crying, nothing he was doing was working. Suddenly he could hear Esme and Carlisle, they were close. The door opened and Esme and Carlisle rushed into the living room.<p>

"What happen?" Esme asked instantly.

Edward stood up about to explain but Jody cut him off. "I a bad girl! I a bad girl! I drink the human blood."

Esme froze. "She slipped up?"

"No…" Edward told them the entire story of what happen. "….and now she thinks Carlisle is going to spank her for being bad."

Esme sighed. She went over to Jody. She reached out to her and Jody reached out back. Edward switched her over to Esme. Esme rubbed her back and she started to calm down.

She sat down on the couch. Once Jody calmed down Carlisle went over and sat down next to her.

"Jody, listen to, Daddy, what happen today was an accident. Also nobody was hurt, so that's a really good thing."

"Nobody got any boo-boos?" she asked.

"No, nobody got any boo-boos. You just have to try harder next time. But we aren't angry with you and we aren't going to spank you. We love you and we understand that you didn't mean to make the mess."

She nodded and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"Good girl. Would you like your special drink?"

Jody nodded. Carlisle got up and went into the kitchen.

"How was your time with, Edward? Did you two have fun?" Esme asked.

Jody nodded. "Eddie, has a pet spider and he likes to tickle my neck and my….TUMMY!" she ended with a squeal as Edward tickled her stomach

"Mr. Spider is going to get you." He teased.

Jody giggled away all her tears which Esme was glad for. But she was also happy because she finally trusted Edward. Now it was only a matter of time before she trusted the other guys.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Ok, so what I've decided to do is dedicate each chapter to each of the guys and each chapter will show what they do to earn Jody's trust. The only problem is I have no ideas what to do, especially for Emmet, so any idea you guys have would be a big help. What did you think of this chapter? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and somtimes even cool pictures, FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	7. Trusting Jasper

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! A shout out to piper10001 for her idea of Jasper reading to Jody. Also a thank you to my beta Elena Rain. Thanks to everyone else who offered their ideas. **

* * *

><p>After the experience with Edward, it did make Carlisle realize that Jody did need more training in her blood control before she was fully ready to be around humans again. They did training almost every day but Jody just couldn't seem to get it. By the end she always ended up ripping the blood bag to shreds trying to get to it. Nobody could figure out what to do. Esme was starting to worry because she would never be able to go to school.<p>

One afternoon Esme and Jody were playing in the living room. Jody was lying on the floor on her back as Esme sat in front of her and tickled her when Jody asked her to. Jasper came in and smile at the sight.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hey, Jasper." Esme smiled giving Jody one last tickle before looking over at Jasper. "What's up?"

"Well, Carlisle, told me you have been having trouble with the blood training."

Esme nodded. "We just can't seem to help her control it. Carlisle says it's because she's younger and she still doesn't fully understand how to control it."

Jasper nodded. "It's harder especially because she grew up on it. You and Edward, both got right into the animal blood and never really tasted human blood unless a slip up. Jody and I were both raised on human blood so it's harder for us to get off it."

Esme nodded. "You sound like you've got an idea."

Jasper nodded. "I do, it's what Alice used to do to help me control my thirst after we finally got Bella back."

Esme nodded. "I'll try anything."

Jasper smiled. "When is her next training?"

"In about an hour, we're going to meet Carlisle down at his office."

"Let me come with you and I think I can help her."

Esme nodded. "Of course."

Jasper smiled softly and nodded. Esme turned back to Jody who was pouting. "What's the matter?"

"You stopped pwaying wit me."

Esme chuckled. She started to tickle her again making her laugh and squirm. Jasper smiled and left the room. He only hoped his idea would work.

* * *

><p>An hour later Jasper, Esme, and Jody headed to the office. Jody whimpered and buried her face in Esme's shoulder as she smelled all the humans.<p>

"Essy, out!" she cried.

"Shhh, you're all right Angel." Esme cooed.

They went into Carlisle's office and sat down on the chair.

"So, what's the plan Jasper?" Esme asked.

"I have to wait until the blood gets here and explain it to Jody but it's a visual trick to get her mind on something other than the blood."

Esme nodded. Carlisle had always told her to think of him when she smelled a human to try and get her mind off the blood.

Carlisle came in and smiled. "Jasper, I didn't know you were coming."

"I have an idea I think will help Jody."

"At this point we will try anything."

Carlisle sat at the end of her desk and pulled some blood from behind his back. Jody whimpered and buried her face in Esme's shoulder. "No, no, no!" she cried.

"Jody, turn around and look at me." Jasper said.

"No, no, no." she whimpered squirming on Esme's lap.

"About a week ago she stopped looking at it. She won't even look at me, the smell is enough to torture her." Carlisle said.

Jasper nodded. "That's actually very good." He looked to Jody and rubbed her back. "You don't have to look at to blood, Jody, just look up at your mommy, look up at Essy, look at her face and just think about her."

Jody looked up and Esme smiled. "Hey, Sweetie, that's a good girl, you just keep looking at me, don't look at the blood or think about it. Just look at me, right at me."

Jody listened to her, and suddenly, the blood smell was less tempting. She stopped squirming and crying.

"See, this isn't so bad is it? You have pretty eyes, they're a very pretty golden brown color."

"Like you." Jody smiled.

Esme nodded. "Yeah, just like me. You're just like your mommy."

Esme smiled and kissed her forehead. Jody was just like her, in more ways than just one.

Carlisle slowly stood up and moved closer to Jody. She whimpered as the smell hit her again.

"You're ok, everything is ok, just keep looking at me." Esme said.

"Hey, Jody, what is your favorite time of being with Esme? Tell me about it?" Jasper said.

"We played tickle with Daddy." Jody said.

"Tell me more, do you and daddy tickle mommy?" Jasper asked.

She nodded. "Yes, I got to tickle her and Daddy tickled her and she laughed really hard. Then they tickle me and I laugh really hard. But it wasn't fair cause we couldn't tickle daddy."

Esme and Carlisle chuckled. Carlisle moved a step closer to Jody again. She didn't even seem to notice.

"But that's ok, because Mommy told me that Daddy is really ticklish on his feet."

Carlisle looked to Esme with a playful glare and she smirked. She knew once Jody went to bed he'd get her back.

Carlisle took a deep breath and poked a small hole in the bag of blood. It had been almost 20 minutes and Jody was doing great. As the smell got stronger Jody started to squirm a bit. She whimpered and shook her head. "No, no, no!"

"Shhhh, just think about Essy, think about your mommy, think about fun happy times you guys had." Jasper soothed.

"She always pways dress up wit me. She make me happy when I sad. I like when she tickles my tummy and when she bwushes my hair. I like when she reads me bed time stories and tucks me into bed….."

Jody went on and on listing her favorite memories with Esme and before any of them knew it, a couple hours had passed by and Jody didn't even remember the blood. Jasper's trick had worked. Jody had been able to control her thirst for blood.

Carlisle left the room with the blood bag in hand. Jody finally realized what had just happen. She smiled. "I did it!" she giggled.

"Yes, you did, you did it!" Esme laughed and tickled her stomach.

Jody giggled happily. Jasper smiled as the feeling of pride and happiness washed over him. Jody turned to Jasper. "Thank you." She said shyly.

Jasper smiled. "You're welcome. Now whenever you smell the bad blood before you drink it I want you to remember Essy, all right. That will stop you from drinking the bad blood."

"Okie dokie smokie pokie." She giggled.

Esme and Jasper laughed. They both tickled her as she giggled and squirmed on Esme's lap. Jody had officially gained Jasper's trust.

* * *

><p>Later on that evening Esme was getting ready Jody for bed. She was about to start the story when Jody stopped her.<p>

"Mommy, can Jazzy read my story tonight?"

Esme smiled and nodded. "Of course."

Esme kissed her head her forehead and left the room. Jasper was waiting outside. Esme chuckled. "Alice?"

He nodded. "Yep."

Esme smiled. "Well have fun, and only one story. Don't let her convince you to make it two."

Jasper laughed. "Got it."

He went inside and sat at the foot of her bed.

"Hey, Cutie."

"HI."

"You ready for your story?"

"Yes pwease."

Jasper chuckled. "All right, let me get Cinderella?"

Jody shook her head. "Beauty and the Beast."

"Why that one?"

Jody shrugged softly. "Bell loves the Beast even though he did bad things and hurt people. She didn't care if he ate the people blood or not."

Jasper sighed and rubbed her back. He didn't take a genius to figure out her hidden meaning behind her words. "Do you know why, Bell loved the Beast?"

Jody shook her head.

"Because deep down, she knew he had a good heart and that he really didn't want or like to hurt these people. You know what else, Jody?"

"What?"

"You have a good heart too. It may not beat anymore but it still has so much love in it. You're not a beast. You're an adorable little girl who loves so much, and that's the best thing in the world."

Jody smiled. "Thank you, Jazzy."

She reached up and they shared a gentle hug. Jasper rubbed her back. He had considered himself a beast at one point, and he never did understand how Alice could love him and yet she did. Now it was his turn to do the same for Jody. He was more than happy to do that for her. She needed a big brother to love her just the way she was. Jasper was just the person to do it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN YAY! So she finally trusts Jasper, Emmett is next, how will that go? Any ideas? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures, FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl"**


	8. Becoming a Cullen

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thanks to my beta Elena Rain. This is the last chapter, so a big thank you to everyone who reviewed and added me/my story to their alerts/favorites. I'm really really grateful to all my readers so thank you so much :) A shout out and a thank you to these people who gave me an idea that I used in this chapter Elena Rain, piper10001, Cullen, and Lily**

** I'll have more info on my future work at the A/N below until then enjoy:**

* * *

><p>Jody had finally been able to control her thirst. Esme was so proud and couldn't wait to take her out.<p>

One afternoon Esme had just finished helping Jody get dressed. She had on a small orange shirt with denim overalls with two carrots at the bottom. Esme put her hair up in pigtails.

"Do you want to do anything special today?" Esme asked.

"Can we go park?" Jody asked.

"I think that's a good idea."

"Yay!"

Esme chuckled and put her shoes on. Together they went downstairs and Esme gave Jody her sippy cup of animal blood. She wanted to be sure Jody was full before taking her anywhere near humans.

Emmett walked in.

"Hey Em." Esme greeted.

"Hey, Esme, are you and Jody going out somewhere?"

"Yeah, I'm taking her to the park."

"Sounds like fun."

"What are your plans for the day?"

"Nothing, all the girls went shopping, Carlisle is working, Jasper and Edward are hunting so I'm all alone."

"Why don't you come to the park with us?"

"UM…." He looked to Jody. She drank her blood as she played with her hair. He looked back to Esme. "Sure, I'll come."

"Great, we can leave as soon as Jody is finished with her blood. Have you hunted?"

"Last night."

"Great, then we shouldn't have any problems."

Emmett smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>Once Jody was finished they all headed to the park. Jody was so excited to be outside again.<p>

She loved playing at the park too. She was on everything, the swings, the slides, the jungle gym, she just ran around like she was on sugar high. Esme and Emmett laughed as they watched her.

Back over with Jody she was playing with a ball when an older teenage boy walked over and took the ball from her hands.

"Do you want to play with me?" Jody asked nicely. "If you do you can."

"No, I don't want to play with a baby like you."

"Oh…well can I please have my ball back?"

"No. This is my ball you're not allowed to use it."

"Oh…I'm sorry. I didn't know it was your ball."

"Yeah well ask next time."

"I'm sorry."

"You're such a little brat, why would you take something that isn't yours?"

Jody shrugged and looked to the floor. She felt bad now, she had done something bad. "I'm sorry."

"You're such a big baby. You don't even know how to ask first."

Jody didn't answer to him.

"Hey, I'm talking to you."

He was going to push her but a voice stopped him. "HEY! YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Emmett came running over to them and he looked angry. He lifted Jody up and held her on his hip. Jody buried her face in his shoulder. Now that Jody was safely in his arms it was time to let this guy have it.

"Aww look little baby needs a big boy to defend her"

"Well, she wouldn't need big brother to defend her if little punks would just leave her alone." He snatched the ball from the boy's hand. "Actually this is MY ball. So then let me ask you, why would you take something that isn't yours? Huh?" He moved closer to the boy making him back up against the wall. "You're a bad boy, you don't even know how to ask first" he threw his own words back at the boy.

"Now I suggest you go away right now and leave this little girl alone before I take something of yours and cut it off with these tweezers here…" He held up a pair in his hands that he pulled from his pocket. "I wouldn't need a scissor or anything since yours is so small anyway."

The boy took one look at Emmet's face and then his hands before he ran screaming away.

"What were you going to cut off Emmy?" Jody asked curiously.

"His pinky finger Jody." Emmet chuckled. It wasn't his fault that the kid thought he was going to do something else.

"What else could you cut off?"

"Uh…..nothing...you'll understand when you're older."

"Okie dokie."

Emmet chuckled and lifted her shirt to blow a raspberry on her stomach.

Jody screamed in laughter. "NO Emmy! No tummy berries."

He laughed and did it again. She screamed in laughter and pushed his head away. He smiled and went over to the bench and sat down. Then he titled her backwards and continued to blow on her stomach and she continued to laugh and squirm.

"Stop, Emmy! Stop!" she begged through giggles.

Emmett chuckled and lifted her back up. "Ok, ok, I'm done. I promise."

Jody rested her head on his chest. "Tank you for making bad boy leave me alone."

"Hey, no problem. Nobody gets to pick on my baby sister and walks away unharmed."

"Baby sister?" Jody asked.

"Yeah, you're my baby sister and I love you."

"I love you too, Emmy."

Emmett and Jody hugged. Esme watched from a distance. She smiled as she watched Jody. She trusted everyone in the family now. She had truly moved on from her past life and gotten used to her life as a vampire. Yet, in the back of her mind Esme couldn't stop thinking about Jody's father, was he still alive but more importantly…was he looking for her?

* * *

><p>She tried to her hide thoughts from Edward. She didn't need him to worry about losing Jody, none of them did. Although hiding your thoughts from a minder reader was very hard. She managed to keep him out of her head for about a week and a half but without her even knowing about it, Edward had been able to read her thoughts and knew she was worried. He knew her fears were only one Carlisle could help.<p>

One afternoon while all girls were out shopping Edward went to Carlisle.

"Hey, can we talk for minute?" Edward asked.

"Sure, what's going on?" Carlisle answered.

"It's about Esme."

"Is she all right?"

"Physically, but I've been getting some concerning thoughts from her. Now I don't normally repeat what I hear because I like to respect their privacy but I'm starting to worry about her."

"What is she thinking about?"

"Jody's real father."

Carlisle sighed. He nodded. "I had a feeling she'd be wondering about him. Now that Jody has trusted us all and everything is actually going well she's scared something is going to happen and take that happiness away from her."

"Yeah, she keeps thinking about her son, and how she believes that she doesn't deserve to be happy or even deserve to have a child. I'm really worried Carlisle it's the only reason I'm telling you this."

Carlisle nodded. "I understand, thank you for coming to me. Don't worry I won't tell Esme that you told me."

Edward nodded. "Thank you, I wish I could do more to help her."

"You've done enough. Honestly Edward she's been like this since she was changed. Because of her past she doesn't believe she gets to be happy and if she gets her happiness she's sure something will happen to take it away."

Edward nodded in understanding. "I can understand why she thinks that but it isn't true."

"I know that, and you know that, but I've got to make Esme understand that."

"But how? We don't know anything about Jody's real father. All we know is that he's a vampire who beat his child and wife, then to punish his child turned her into a vampire."

Carlisle sighed. "I don't know, but we have to think he doesn't want her or he would have come looking for her."

"Yeah, but how do we know he's not? We hardly know anything about where Jody came from, all we know is she was changed and then ended up at your hospital, we know nothing before that."

Carlisle sighed once more. "I know, Edward, but we have to believe that he's not looking for her, either that or he's dead."

Edward sighed. "I just wish we knew."

"Me too."

The heard the front door opened and they both sighed. It was now or never.

They both left the room and greeted the girls in the hallway.

"Hey, Ladies, have a good time?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, we had lots of fun." Jody smiled. "Mommy, Alice, Rosie, Bella, and Nessie, all buy me a toy."

Carlisle laughed. "Wow, you must have been a very good girl."

Jody nodded. "I be a very good girl."

Carlisle smiled.

"Well, I've got to say, being a vampire makes keeping up with Alice easier than it was before." Bella laughed.

"Don't get used to it." Esme laughed.

Edward laughed and pulled Bella into his arms. "Where is Nessie?"

"With Jake."

"Oh…."

Bella giggled. "Relax she's fine. Jake will take good care of her. "

"Good, now we've got some alone time, any plans?"

"Hmmm I can think of something….."

They both smirked and rushed upstairs.

"I swear they do it more than Emmett and I." Rose laughed.

"Do what?" Jody asked.

"Uh….the hokie pokie." Rose answered quickly.

Jody giggled. "I wanna play!"

"UH….maybe later."

Alice, Esme, and Carlisle just laughed.

"Come on, Jody, let's go try on those new dresses." Alice said.

"Yay!"

She and Alice rushed upstairs. Rose smiled and walked upstairs to find Emmett.

Carlisle pulled Esme into his arms. "How was shopping, Love?"

"It was fun, I love being able to take Jody out places now. She loves it too."

"I'm Jody is happy. I just wish you were really happy too."

"I…I am."

"You don't have to lie, Love, I know you. I know you're not as happy as you used to be. Something is bothering you and making you worry."

Esme sighed. "You know me too well."

Carlisle chuckled and kissed her head. "Whatever it is, Lovely, you can tell me."

"Can we go to our special spot?"

"Of course,"

They both took off in a run.

* * *

><p>When they reached their special spot they stopped and sat down. Carlisle held Esme close as she finally broke down and told him what she was worried about.<p>

"Look, I've been thinking about this too. If you're ok with it, I think we should talk to Jody about her father, ask her his name and what he looks like, then do some research on him and see what we can find out."

"What if she doesn't tell us?"

"She will, she's not as closed off as she was when we first found her."

Esme sighed and nodded. "OK."

Carlisle kissed her head. "I promise you, though, no matter what happens, I'll do whatever I have to do to keep Jody with us."

Esme nodded softly. "I believe you."

"Good, you better."

She turned to look at him. "Is that a threat?"

"Maybe, maybe not." He teased.

"Hmm, well what would my punishment be if I didn't believe you?" she teased back.

"Hmmm, I don't know that's a very serious crime; you'd have to endure some very hardcore punishment."

Esme fought back giggles. She wasn't scared at all. She knew Carlisle would never do anything to hurt her. "I'm not scared of you, Dr. Cullen, whatever punishment you have for me; I don't think it will be enough."

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Well I better change your mind on that."

"Do your worst."

His hands went to her sides and started to tickle her. She shrieked and started to giggle. She slid down onto her back in hopes of escaping but Carlisle wrapped his legs around hers. She squirmed as she tried to fight his hands away. He took her hands and pinned then down as he continued to tickle with his free hands.

"Is this all you've got?" she giggled.

"Oh you want more?"

He moved to her ribs and she screamed in laughter.

"Now this, My Lovely, is hard core punishment." He teased.

"Ok, ok," she squealed. "You win, you win."

He chuckled and stopped tickling her. They shared a kiss on the lips. It was good to heard Esme laugh again but the biggest thing was if Jody would talk about her father or not.

* * *

><p>When they got home they heard laughter coming from the living room. They both walked in and laughed. Emmett was on the floor Jody was on top of him "trying" to "wrestle" with him. Of course, Emmett was letting Jody beat him but she was having so much fun so he didn't mind. The TV was the news channel but nobody was really paying attention to it.<p>

"Esme, Carlisle, help." Emmett cried out. "Jody is beating me up."

Jody giggled. "I stronger than you."

Everyone laughed. Esme and Carlisle walked in and sat down on the couch.

Jody finally sat up on his stomach and giggled. "I win."

"Yeah, I guess you're just too strong for me." Emmett teased.

"Hey, Jody," Rosalie said. "Why don't you try tickling him?"

"Oh no, Jody don't you dare", Emmett said.

She giggled and wiggled her finger, but before she could attack he started to tickle her first making her break out into giggles.

"No Emmy!"

Everyone laughed.

"Tell me I win and that I'm stronger."

"You win you stronger." She choked out in giggles.

Emmett stopped tickling her. Jody climbed off him and went over to Esme. She laid her head on her lap. Esme smiled and stroked her hair.

"Are you sleepy?"

"No, but I missed you."

"Awww I missed you too, Angel."

Esme lifted her onto her lap and kissed her forehead. Jody hugged her but then got down and went over to Edward, Bella who were playing aboard game. Everyone was doing their own thing. Jasper and Alice were cuddled up reading a book, Emmett and Rosalie were playfully wrestling each other on the floor as Esme and Carlisle just cuddled close watching their children be happy.

Jody looked up at the TV and let out a loud scream sending everyone flying. She started to cry hard.

"What happen?" Esme asked as she stood and rushed over to Jody. "Baby, what's the matter?"

She lifted Jody into her arms and hugged her close. "Shhhh you're safe. Shhhh you're safe." She soothed. Jody clung to her and cried into her shoulder.

"What happen?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know, she looked at the TV and just screamed." Alice said.

"What did she see?" Esme asked.

Carlisle grabbed the remote and went back some to see what they had missed. The new report was about a man who died in a house fire. A picture of the man had appeared on the screen and that was all.

"Who is that man?" Edward asked.

"Jody, Baby, can you tell Mommy who that man was?" Esme cooed gently rubbing her back.

Jody didn't answer.

"It's ok, you're safe. Nobody is going to hurt you." Carlisle said.

"Daddy!"

"Daddy is right here, Angel," Carlisle said.

"NO, Daddy!" she cried out.

Everyone gasped. The man on the screen had been her father. Now they all understood why she was so scared.

Esme sat down and gently pulled Jody from her shoulder. She wiped the tears from her face. "Listen to me very closely, Baby, your daddy's picture was on the TV because the news man was just telling everyone that he died in a fire." Esme was trying her best to explain it in a way she'd understand. "They wanted everyone to know that you're daddy wasn't here anymore so they didn't have to be scared of him hurting them. The news man was telling everyone that they were safe that's all."

"Daddy is really gone?"

"Yes, Baby, Daddy is really gone."

"Daddy can't hurt me anymore?"

"Nope, Daddy will never hurt you again."

Jody smiled. "Yay!"

Everyone laughed. Carlisle looked to Esme and smiled too. Now Esme could enjoy her life with her baby, she had finally gotten her lifelong wish to have a baby. Now nothing was going to change that. Jody had overcome her fear of men and water, she had learned to live her life as vampire but important she had become a true Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN what do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review! The next story I'm going to be working on will be a crossover story, with Twilight and Power Rangers. So if you're interested in reading add me to your your alerts and you'll be able to see when I post it. Here is a brief summary: Lost and Found- Kimberly Hart supposedly died in a plane crash, Tommy refuses to believe it. Carlisle finds a dying Kimberly and changes her, years later Tommy finds Kimberly but she is different will she let him back into her life and reveal her secrets? Or will she be forever lost? **

**Also to see a picture of Jody's outfit FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hoplessromanticgurl" **


End file.
